Ladrillazo
by XelTwilight4ever34
Summary: One-shot: Hay veces en que debe ocurrir algo realmente fuerte para que nos demos cuenta de la forma en la que vivimos. Edward vive muy deprisa y es sorprendido por un ladrillo para saberlo, pero ¿qué lleva a una niña a lanzar un ladrillo?. TH.


**Resumen: **Edward es un medico trabajólico que vive siempre muy deprisa. Esta rutina se ve afectada de golpe por un ladrillazo. ¿Qué historia habrá tras ese ladrillo?. Basado en el cuento 'El Ladrillazo' del libro 'Cuentos con Alma III'.

PD: Si alguien ha leído el cuento, se podrá fijar en el cambio que hay detrás del ladrillazo.

**Ladrillazo**

¿Alguna vez te ha pasado que siempre piensan que solo tienes tiempo para ti? ¿Vives solo e ignoras a los que están a tu alrededor?

Pues esto me pasó… siempre estaba pendiente de mi trabajo y de mi propia vida… nunca me daba tiempo para ver como estaba mi familia o si necesitaban algo…

**Hasta ese dia….**

Iba deprisa como siempre en mi auto, el cual era nuevo, a mi trabajo en el Hospital. Estaba tan apurado que apenas miraba los coloridos anuncios navideños…. Iba pensando en cómo resolver una operación al día siguiente…. Hasta que lo sentí….

Un profundo sonido de golpe contra la puerta delantera derecha de mi Volvo nuevo…. Paré el auto y fui a ver qué había pasado… un ladrillazo….

Esperen….** ¿¡UN LADRILLAZO A MI AUTO NUEVO! **Ese infeliz la iba a pagar muy caro…. Mire alrededor para descubrirlo… vi a una niña llorando al borde del precipicio…

Cegado por la ira, fui hasta ella

-¿¡Cómo te atreviste a dañar mi auto! ¿Qué no sabes cuánto puede costar este auto?

La niña hipaba entre lágrimas y pude ver sus mejillas rojas

-ayúdeme… nadie más me ha visto…. Si no me ayuda, mi mami puede morir…

Me quede mudo… ella siguió hablándome

-salimos a pasear…. Una serpiente mordió a mi mami…** ¡y ella cayó al barranco!**

-¡santo cielo! Dime, ¿Dónde está?

-por aquí, ¡sígame!

Al llegar al barranco, me agache y la vi… era una joven de cabello caoba, tez clara y ojos de color marrón… se sujetaba la pierna derecha….

Volví al auto y saque la cuerda que solía llevar conmigo, la cual amarre al árbol más cercano y descendí para ayudarla.. Al subir, la lleve al hospital y lograron extraer el veneno sin mayor problema… se recuperaría pronto…

-ya está, pequeña, ella estará bien pronto

-gracias, señor… Dios lo bendiga – sin más, la niña corrió al cuarto de su madre

Entre a ver si había despertado

-Ah, ya despertó

-…- me miro con sorpresa y luego reacciono – ah… si…. Me llamo Isabella Swan, pero mi familia y mis amigos me dicen Bella… y esta traviesa se llama Renesmee pero le decimos Nessie

-…-la mire, mudo- soy Edward Masen y soy médico de este hospital..

Aunque suene estúpido o extraño,** NO he reparado la puerta del auto**

**Uno nunca sabe lo que tiene hasta que puede llegar a perderlo… **ese encuentro me marco la vida… la mujer estaba agradecida y me visitaba seguido con la pequeña… supe que era madre soltera y que había criado a su hija con la ayuda de sus padres y amigos…

Un dia me llevo a conocer a los Cullen y a los Hale… eran dos familias muy unidas… gran parte de mi vida la había pasado solo… mi padre había muerto y mi madre estaba en un asilo por demencia producto de su depresión al morir mi padre…

Al conocer a ambas familias, me hice amigo de Alice y Emmett Cullen y de Jasper y Rosalie Hale… formamos un grupo muy unido y salíamos seguido a comer los seis o a veces íbamos a cantar al karaoke… como esta noche…

Mire a Jazz y a Emm divertirse cantando **_"Everybody"_** de Backstreet Boys y haciendo una extraña coreografia… Alice y Rose estaban muertas de risa viéndolos cantar…

Luego, Bella y su pequeña se atrevieron con _**"The Climb"**_ de Miley Cyrus y cantaban de manera suave pero decidida… eso me hizo recordar lo que sentía por ELLA… hacia ya un tiempo quería algo más que una amistad… tome el micrófono antes que las chicas y pulse el botón para elegir **_"The Reason"_** de Hoobastank… sabia del pasado de Bella… sus padres se habían divorciado y ella había sufrido cuando el padre de su pequeña la había dejado en la calle…

Se levanto, sonriente y pulso otro botón… había elegido "_**The Only Exception**_" de Paramore… esa noche comenzamos a salir… luego nos comprometimos y nos casamos….

**¡ESE LADRILLO FUE LO MEJOR QUE ME PASO EN LA VIDA!...**

**-¡Papa! – **oigo dos voces que me llaman a coro. Si... **son dos… **

Renesmee me llama mientras sostiene a Robert, nuestro travieso de cabello caoba y ojos verdes….

-¿Qué hicieron ahora? – dije, divertido, al verlos con la cara llena de harina y huevos

-tratamos de hacer galletas navideñas para mama pero no sabemos como

-… par de traviesos - reí - andando, hay que limpiar el desastre y tratar de hacerlas

-¡SI! – rieron y me siguieron a la cocina

Mi familia fue reunida y restaurada gracias a ese ladrillazo…

Señales como esa son prueba de que Dios te está hablando… a veces te susurra y otras, te envía un golpe como el que me llego a mi…

Ahora, la opción esta en tus manos… ¿Qué prefieres percibir?** ¿**el** SUSURRO **o el** LADRILLAZO?**

**FIN**


End file.
